Remote direct memory access (RDMA) is a mechanism for direct memory access communication from a userspace to remote memory resources. One standard for RDMA is OpenFabrics Enterprise Distribution (OFED), which is written to be C/C++ compatible. Applications written in higher level languages such as JAVA® are typically required to translate native verbs to OFED verbs via tools such as JAVA® native interface (JNI). Such applications are typically be written against backward compatible application programming interfaces (APIs) such as Sockets Direct protocol (SDP), Internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI) extension for RDMA (iSER), Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) RDMA protocol (SRP), Network File System (NFS) over RDMA (NFSoRDMA) and so on.